In the Shadow of Wolves
by Chyna Fey
Summary: He was primal, she was innocently seductive, and he would do anything to have her. But he was only hers for the night, to fulfil her every pleasure, her every desire. And yet, the longer she spent in the prince's company, the more she wanted to be his queen. SasuSaku.
1. The Sweetest Sin

This is my first fanfiction in years, and nervous doesn't quite cover how I feel-excited too. Strange, fuzzy feelings lol. This story has an element of mythology to it, but due to the numerous outcomes of many of these tales, I won't be following any of them religiously. Names, places, and facts will be familiar to those versed in such fables, but I'm taking liberty with their meanings, just as bards and story weavers have always done. Mmmm… boring? I'll stop talking now. (:

**In the Shadow of Wolves****  
****Chapter One: ****The Sweetest Sin**

* * *

Everyone in the five kingdoms knew the history of the Uchiha clan. The royal family of the land of fire was well known, revered, and coveted by both enemy and friend. Once upon a time, they had been nothing more than a small clan, and living on mountain tops and in mud huts and caves. But their bloodthirsty nature could never be satiated by such monotony-their desire for power saw them warring with other nations, and even other clans within their own country. Eventually, their numbers began to dwindle due to inbreeding and their constant warfare. This was why Uchiha Izuna, brother to the now infamous Uchiha Madara, attempted to sue for peace.

It would save their clan, he'd said, bring them back from the brink of extinction, and show the world they were after all, better than their enemy.

And while there were those who did not want to give up their warring ways, the motion took hold with strength and in the months that followed, Izuna was made clan leader and he became the first king of fire. But that insatiable lust for power, the will to dominate all things, could not be so easily tempered. Hidden within centuries old writings and cave paintings, the true history of the Uchiha-the facts that have been carefully guarded by the mighty clan-written in fable form and prophecy, were about to come true. The Uchiha were after blood: they knew themselves after all, to be more animal than human.

Their ancestors sought to increase their own power through a pact with the spirit of a wolf god, and drew the blood of an innocent to seal their thirst for power. It made them strong, formidable in battle, and brought their enemies swiftly to their knees. But now they had embraced peace, and their numbers were too low to return to their warring ways; cursed by that pact, they were forever in the shadow of those wolves, like a slave answering the call of its master. And the gods would not release them from their bonds.

Looking to free themselves of this blood curse, the Uchiha made alliances with tribes with soothsayers and discovered a prophecy told long before their ancestors had left their muddy huts for the battleground.

The society so strongly driven by men would be saved by consuming the society populated solely by women.

The Uchiha had always been primarily a male dominant clan, the empire amongst primitives they'd created reflected that, and the society the prophecy spoke of could only be that of the warriors of Valhalla.

This was the reason they coveted them now. The Valkyrie were known far and wide as extraordinary warriors and seducers of men, but more than that, they were feared and hated. In a world controlled so by men, the idea of a society flourishing with a queen and no king was insulting. Located in the forbidden Valley of Valhalla, the home of the Valkyrie was populated only by women.

But as much as they were hated, their power was as coveted as the infamous Sharingan of the Uchiha. No-one outside the valley knew the true extent of Valkyrie power, but the instances in which there were survivors from those who had ventured there, its power was quite literally, indescribable. There was nothing like it in the five kingdoms.

And it was apparently, the answer to the end of the god's hold on the Uchiha.

But the daughters of Ashanti-said to be the first Valkyrie and god borne-were not so easily consumed as the Uchiha would believe. In order to defeat your enemy, you must know them inside and out, and Valhalla was a place no mortal man could understand, let alone escape from.

This was why he was here. For the last four years, Uchiha Sasuke had researched them, on parchment and stone, as well as through interrogations of those claiming to have seen them. Upon his father's insistence, he was to discover their resting place in the forbidden valley and report back to their general before the invasion. The Uchiha may not have the numbers for an army, but alliances with nations holding no love for the warrior women had been made and the bluff of their own strength aside, the Uchiha were more than capable of taking down the segregated society-or so Uchiha Fugaku supposedly believed.

The fighters in the trees held their ground, waiting for the battle several feet beneath them to rage into its final moments before striking.

Skirting Valkyrie territory, the cavalcade of Prince Uchiha Sasuke, and his best friend Uzumaki Naruto were not meant to engage the enemy; it seemed the warriors of Valhalla had been waiting for them. This ambush killed half of their knights in the first few minutes, but Sasuke had not chosen his men randomly. They quickly compensated for the abrupt intrusion, holding their ground.

Naruto screamed out in fury; cousins to the Senju and affiliated with the wolves of the Uchiha, the Uzumaki clan was depicted by many as foxes (though no bargain had been struck with their spirits). Naruto fought like a fox-streamline, focused attacks that somehow still betrayed his pleasant nature. Revered and loved by his people, Naruto had earned the title of Jinchuriki-human sacrifice. In most clans, that would be a bad thing, but in his, it was an honour, and a tribute to his power.

Sasuke tore his eyes away from his best friend and scanned the hoard of half-naked women before him. The Valkyrie were like amazons in the fact that they did not weigh themselves down with garments as the women in the rest of the known world did. This left their bodies covered only necessarily, with long legs, midriffs and arms exposed; they only took pains to cover their breasts, groin, feet, and face. But as physically appealing as they were, he searched their numbers for the one he'd really come to learn more about.

He recognised her mask immediately. The young prince had scrounged together every record concerning the Valkyrie and hastening to comply with his father's wishes to discover their locations, Sasuke had finally found what he was looking for. There were numerous Valkyrie known for their skill, but only one with that distinctive pink hair; due to the scant, brazen attire of the Valkyrie, her skin was as enticing and noticeable as he'd imagined it would be. She was finely cut, as though from diamonds, the way of the warrior evident with every inch of her body-toned by not muscle bound, she moved with the elegance of a feline more than the humans she was related to by blood.

While the Uchiha were descendant of blood kin to wolves, the royal family of the Valkyrie were said to have a similar accord with the feline goddess Bast-whether or not this was true remained to be seen.

Sasuke allowed himself a moment to take in her slight but powerful form before finally jumping into the fight. He would discover the location of the Valkyrie city, and this woman, the one known in the ancient tongue as _Leaves of Cherry Blossom_ would be his victory spoils. He felt his heart accelerate hearing about her exploits, the fact that those who had seen her and survived had only glimpsed this beauty from afar. Now his heart raced at the thought of fighting her, lying with her, and claiming her as his own.

As an Uchiha, he was much more aware of his own physical presence-a victim to his hormones more than other men his age. He was barely out of his teens, but as horny as he had been the day he'd discovered he had hormones. According to his father, that would ebb once he found a perpetual mate and be forever bound to her. Not that he hadn't bedded enough women in his time-when he found "the one", all others were supposed to pale by comparison. His ancestors called it the soul mate principle.

His raging hormones however, were closer to animalistic instinct than human.

Watching the pink haired warrior move and intercepting her when she made to land a killing blow on one of his knights, Sasuke could see she'd earned her reputation as a great fighter. She turned to face him but seemed to hesitate as he raised his own weapon. Sasuke's eyes shone, glowing distinctively red before he lashed out, forcing the woman to defend herself against his attacks.

But the Valkyrie had planned well, and this ambush was on their terrain. They quickly turned the tide of battle from any advantage the Uchiha and his companions had managed to gain, and before Sasuke knew it, he was blacking out. Falling through crimson visions of hatred and boiling blood, the Uchiha prince closed his eyes to the darkness pervading his mind.

* * *

The city lay bare before her, she took in the sight of the buildings, the sharp edges that adorned the structures, and the way the sunlight streamed over the rooves like they were flickering treetops. This city was well hidden, in the forbidden valley, and no man had ever traversed the surrounding wilderness only to live to tell the tale. Bricks, mortar, and clay would not seem like much compared to whatever raw material was used to construct the Uchiha Citadel, but those who were brought here against their will would always take a moment to admire the architecture and beauty of it all.

Watching and waiting for her queen's decision regarding their newest prisoners, the _Leaves of Cherry Blossom_ of the Valkyrie enjoyed the feel of the cool afternoon air as she bathed in the warmth of the summer sun. She had been on a hunting trip for the past few days and stumbled upon the party of men skirting their borders. Curious about them, she waited to see if they would violate their territory, and decided to ambush them if they did.

Sakura played with the tassel that adorned the front of her outfit. The fleece of her garments was odourless-perfect for hunting prey with a heightened sense of smell. The coverings barely concealing her body were decorated however, and she wore the talismans of her goddess, as well as those that depicted her royal lineage within the Valkyrie. She had removed her mask, the feel of the sun dancing along her skin bringing a smile to her face.

Her attention refocused however, as the group bringing their new prisoners out of the hold they'd been in for the past hour, past her line of sight. Sakura quickly replaced her mask and took her place by her queen's side.

They stood in an outdoor version of the throne room, with only a canopy strung up on wooden poles keeping them out of the soon to be setting sun. Along the path before them, guards flanked the arrival of the men who'd survived their ambush, and crowds of her fellow Valkyrie swarmed behind them, curious as they ever were, on who they had captured this time.

Valhalla was a place for the dead, where women warriors went when their time on earth was over. This forbidden valley was so named in reverence because it was where all Valkyrie desired to go once they were done on this plane. Their spiritual connections to both places were in abundance.

Sakura was no different, standing next to her queen-who was dressed much as her sister was, but with a more impressive headdress-and the other flank taken by the pinkette's other blood sister, Hinata. The queen was blonde, as were all queens the goddess chose for the Valkyrie, and chaste. Sakura and Hinata also, had never lain with a man, though taken enough of their lives, but after tonight, all that would change.

Only the queen would remain virtuous, in accordance with their laws.

Sakura's eyes fell on the men being brought toward them, now only twelve feet away.

"They did not travel alone my queen," Hinata was saying in hushed whispers, but loud enough for Sakura also to hear. "There were fifteen soldiers alive once we had captured the noblemen."

"Are any of them of strong stock?"

"It is the knighthood of Saint Izuna that followed them into this valley," Sakura answered. "Each man hails from either a noble family or one affiliated by blood or treaty."

Uchiha Izuna was one of those rare historical figures that was highly revered, regardless of where he'd come from-even those holding grudges against his clan could not doubt the importance of his mere existence in history books. The Sainthood of the country of fire revolved around the lore and examples he had set. He had also founded the knighthood shortly after his brother was killed trying to usurp him of his throne.

They fell silent as the men were dumped at their feet.

Sakura licked her lips, grateful for her mask, as her emerald eyes swept over the form of the young prince. He looked groggy still, but was slowly coming to his senses. She ignored the blonde next to him, unable to look away from the beautiful man who'd taken her interest-in battle he fought like an animal, and as agile and form fitting in that armour as she'd heard he was. The youngest son to the Uchiha leader was god-like in his appearance, demeanour, and fighting form. And yet his legend hardly did him justice.

And oh yes, she wanted him... _badly_. But she remained quiet as her queen addressed the now alert men in front of her.

"You have come here to learn my secrets," the queen said. "To find for yourself how to wield my power."

The punishment for men trespassing on Valkyrie lands was always death, the rumours and legends of the female driven society suggested as much, but the queen refrained from allowing these men the dignity of knowing their fate. They had done more than trespass-they were here to steal her power. She was a virtuous queen; in order to retain her title, she would remain chaste and pure. But simply to kill these men would be a waste of effort; her warriors had done well to bring them here on such short notice. No, she would have these men repay her.

The blonde of the nobles in front of her gave his companion a quick, questioning look, as though sizing him up and it occurred to the queen that he hadn't known that the youngest son to his reigning king had come here to either kill her or take her virtue. The queen of the Valkyrie was not so easy, in either sense. She was chosen by the goddess for a very good reason.

"I am here against my will, I assure you your majesty," Sasuke said respectfully. He had after all, not been given permission by his father to engage their warriors. But he could understand that the queen thought him a petty thief: there was no nation in the known world that did not covet her power.

The raven haired prince respectfully gave the queen his attention, but his eyes darted periodically to the masked, pink haired, masked warrior on her left (they were all masked though). Valkyrie did not have family names, like the Uchiha or the Uzumaki, but he was sure that the surname of whatever noble had sired her would be known to her. She was the _Leaves of Cherry Blossom_, just as the tales depicted. Though he couldn't see her face, he hoped she was as beautiful as her legends claimed.

Sasuke's attention might have been too distracted if he were some lovelorn fool, but he heard the warning the Valkyrie queen now gave his blonde friend.

"And you," she said. "Why have you come-out of loyalty to the Uchiha, or insipid curiosity?"

"Loyalty is important to my clan," Naruto said. "I follow my prince; but…"

"We did not come to enter your domain," Sasuke interrupted, knowing his friend was about to say something he would regret-he knew him too well.

"Oh?"

"We came to learn about your people," the raven haired man said, his eyes darting again to the seemingly impassive warrior to the queen's left-said queen noticed the looks he was giving her sister, but said nothing. Her smile however, hinted at her interest, behind her mask of course.

"And what would you wish to know?" She asked, humouring him. "Would you ask me how great our army is, or perhaps the key to infiltrating this city unseen?"

The crowd laughed and Sakura shifted uncomfortably. Hinata let out a small giggle. "Oh, I think they would hide their true purpose behind beautiful words and promises," she said.

Sakura twisted her head slightly, taking in her sisters. Why did her words feel so… wrong? She turned back to the Uchiha, only to find darkened orbs staring at her unabashedly. She fought the tremble that threatened to ripple through her body, as she'd done during their fight. She didn't take in her queen's words as she passed sentence on their "guests". They would be seduced, and then killed by the warrior chosen for them to impregnate.

Sakura's queen did not say it in these words exactly, instead giving the men hope that they would enjoy their stay in this city. But the pinkette's eyes were on the prince's, and she saw the understanding in those deep pools of his. He knew this was his last night left on this earth. But there was no sadness in his eyes, on his face, or otherwise hinted in his demeanour. He only had eyes for _her_.

In a swift move by nearby guards, the men were knocked unconscious. Hinata stepped forward, given the blonde, and she looked far more excited than she had a moment before; after removing her mask, Sakura continued to gaze at the raven haired boy. "May he be mine?"

The queen gave her a reproachful look. "It is unlike you to request anything of me Saku."

Sakura bowed. "I know, my queen."

"I suppose it would be rude of me not to allow this one request of my sister. He is yours."

Sakura smiled, licking her lips as she attempted to calm the racing of her heart. It would be her first seduction, and she was understandably excited-her intended was god-like himself. His beauty would be fleeting however, since he would not live long enough to lose it through age. That thought left a sudden pang in her heart; it was indeed a waste. But for this night at least, she would have her god in human form.

"And I will have fun with him," she added cheekily.

The queen nodded lightly, a smile gracing her features. "I am sure you will."

* * *

Having bathed in scented oils, Sakura leisurely made her way back into her chambers. Her body was draped by a simple, delicate light coloured fabric and tight sash; it did not hide her body to the eyes of the prince now watching her entrance with rapt eyes. He could make out the contours of her figure, from the supple shape of her breasts to the apex of her thighs, and just the sight of her had him groaning in undertones, the beast within struggling to break free of its bonds and take her against the wall.

Bound by ropes and shackled to the floor, he shifted uncomfortably; his binds allowed him a seated position on the floor. A hearth rug kept him somewhat comfortable however, and a mere fur loincloth protected his lower body from her stare.

"My Princess," he said huskily, surprising her.

"My Prince," she replied softly.

"You are here to rape me of my honour," Sasuke said. "Please do me the honour of not pretending to care for such pleasantries."

Sakura took the dagger that lay on her bedside table and stood in front of the prince, watching the way his eyes roamed her body, taking in the beauty of her face that he'd so desired to see and finally resting on the weapon in her hand.

"I promise you'll enjoy it," she said. "There will be no need to force you."

"A seduction then?"

She took her knife to the sash her maid servant had wrapped around her waist, the satin fabric billowed, falling to the floor with nothing holding it up, and Sasuke inhaled sharply, biting his bottom lip in anticipation. As much as he dreaded what would come after this inevitable coupling, he could not help but wish to feel himself deep inside this exotic beauty. She was everything he'd heard about, regardless of the treatment he knew this would lead to. He would gladly die if doing so would mean he could have her, if only for one night.

But there was so much more at stake here than merely his own lust, or her desire to fall with child: his father's army would bear down on this valley, with or without his help-though without might prove a far more difficult task.

Sakura stood over her objective, parting her legs to give him ample view of her assets and knelt down, her knees hitting the rug underneath him; she straddled him, placing the knife out of his range before leaning forward to rob him of his loincloth.

Seeing her in all her naked glory had him excited already, and she smirked at the hardness of his member, wrapping her petite hand around it to encourage him further. Sasuke growled, and she wondered then if the rumours were true; that the Uchiha were kin to wolves. It certainly explained how he fought, how he responded to her naked body, and how eagerly his muscle was coming to life under her hands, despite his intelligence to know it would ultimately be his undoing.

She could not deny to herself that she liked it.

Having Uchiha blood in the royal family would be a godsend, and perhaps shape a new era in the forbidden valley. She was not so grandiose as to think it would not come without its own consequences, which was why she trusted that the queen had no intention of allowing the outside world know it was the Valkyrie that robbed the clan of their youngest son.

They had their heir, and did not need Uchiha Sasuke in order for their line to continue, after all.

"You are an amazing warrior," Sasuke said, licking his lips as she pressed her naked form to his. "I can only hope that you are an equally enticing lover."

"Such beautiful words from one so god-like in appearance," she whispered in his ear, eliciting a groan of approval from him; his member twitched under her ministrations, and against his will, his body responded enthusiastically to hers.

"You think me a god?" He asked, and kissed her neck as she murmured her assent. "Then you are my goddess, _Leaves of Cherry Blossom_, and I shall devour you upon my last night on this earth, if only to give you the satisfaction we both crave."

Sakura pulled away, and looking down into those obsidian orbs, she felt her training slipping away. Gone was the masterful seductress, virginal and yet so thoroughly prepared for this temptation. She ignored the small voice in the back of her head that told her to hold tightly to her purpose and stop conversing with her target. It was a weakness, to hesitate, to feel sympathy for the enemy, or to let them goad you into either. But his voice mesmerised her, his body enticed her, and she could no longer ignore the primal call of the beast beneath her.

Sasuke tugged on his bindings. "If you would let but one of my arms free I will indulge you. I am a dead man either way," he added, noting the shift in her expression, from anticipation to scepticism. "If I am to die by your hand come morn' then all I ask is the pleasure of holding you."

Her fingers twitched and he watched in awe as she retrieved the knife she'd placed just out of reach without moving from her position on top of him. She reached out without taking her eyes off of the prince and proceeded to cut the bindings on his right wrist. His hand came up immediately to encompass hers and they continued to stare at each other as he guided the knife back onto the floor.

Unable to wait any longer, she kissed him. His lips parted immediately and they lost themselves to the drowning, aching desire one seemingly simple kiss could afford them. His free hand roamed her body as she clutched frantically to his raven locks: starving and desperate for contact, their bodies grinded together of their own accord. The basic instinct to mate overpowered their sense and sensibilities.

Sakura lowered herself onto him, biting her lip as she braced herself to endure the coming pain. It wasn't as bad as she'd heard it would be. And within seconds, she was lost again-the sea of pleasure wracking through her body as Sasuke moved underneath her was stealing away her breath. She could not focus, could not think, and refused to care to do either as she rocked with him, holding tightly to her lover. She closed her eyes, screaming for all she was worth, never stopping, never hesitating, as the night wore on.

But once she eventually came down from her high, her ecstasy would be but a memory. Because, come morning, both of their lives would change, forever.

* * *

Sound familiar to anyone? There are tales of amazon women through history and their seduction of men, etc. I've read so much on it, both historical depictions and novelizations of such things as well. This, is my version. n_n So what do you think? Worth continuing? (;

_TBC_


	2. Animal Instinct

**In the Shadow of Wolves****  
Chapter Two: Animal Instinct**

* * *

The moon that bore down on the world this night was full, red, and hung lower than normal in the night sky. Omens and divinations pointed to bloodshed on the night of a red moon, but in many fables, it was also a sign of new life; it could signify the conception of a child whose fate would affect the world at large or the world around them. But just like prophecies, it really was up to interpretation.

The blood red of this moon, he believed indicated to a woman's blood flow. This meant new life was currently being created, and one that would determine the fate of them all. That was, if one put stock in the omens revealed to mortals by the gods. The menstrual flow was believed, among the higher tribes, to be the true origins of conception. Some of the lower tribes still followed the archaic ways of invoking spirits to lay a woman with child, believing such things to be above physical interactions-the stronger the animal of the spirit totem of the man over the one chosen by the gods for the woman, the more likely conception would occur.

He supposed sex was just a fun side interest for them-unimportant but enjoyed nonetheless.

Still, such things were just primitive superstition as far as he was concerned. Did the lesson the gods sought to bestow not teach anyone anything? Sexual intercourse, such as was highly covet by both the deities and the humans they invoke pacts with, was the true beginnings of motherhood.

The man, nay beast, staring up at the auspicious sight of this night's moon, had only paused to reacquire the trail he was following when its light fell upon him, drawing his attention. He was a beast in human form, most of the time, but underneath his current barbaric transformation, beat the heart of a man. He knew it to be true. After years of ridicule and being ostracised in his own clan for his lack of control over the power he'd been cursed with, he had been driven from his home, only to find a new one among the Uchiha.

The Ōkami, which was the name given in folklore to wolf yōkai was strong in the blood of Uchiha. An yōkai was a generalised term for anything from monsters, spirits, and demons (also called a mononoke).

The moon, looking like this, reminded him of the night he had been branded an yōkai himself.

Lowering his head to the ground, he sniffed the multitude of scents on the uneven forest floor, lifted his nose to catch a southerly wind, and was off again, sprinting through the woods. He always did his best to respect nature and darted between trees, avoiding the wildlife, as he followed the familiar scent. But he was still a simple creature, prone to the violent impulses of his inner yōkai. The bulk that was his body crashed through more tree bark and moss than he'd have liked to break. When hunting with the Uchiha, he was not much use with the stealthier aspects in this form, but had grown more restrained with age. He was doing better.

Uchiha hunting strategies were dominant and peerless-they would distract (or bait) and flank the enemy, while pushing or drawing them into a prearranged ambush or at least, dead-end. No prey ever escapes-unless it was a youngling pack still learning the ropes, so to speak. The list of reasons for why the Uchiha were feared, revered, and coveted was both long and varied.

The tall, lean-built man moved like a four legged demon, racing through the forest, his unruly, spiky orange hair a mess as he collided unceremoniously with a rock face hidden behind shrubbery, stumbled, and then carried on as though nothing had happened. He needed the heightened senses of this form to find his master, so continued on, regardless of the destruction he was causing.

He would pray for forgiveness from the spirits once his task was complete.

Uchiha Sasuke and his entourage were his concern now.

His father's army (both Uchiha and ally alike) was not far behind, but moving at a more orderly pace, and the man had no doubt that Fugaku was not encroaching on Valkyrie territory in order to rescue his youngest. Sasuke had been the bait, of that Jūgo was sure; it was typical Uchiha strategy. But unfortunately, Sasuke venerated his father and could not see that he was of no concern to the patriarch. He was expendable.

This was why Jūgo now raced through these forests. Even if it meant he too would be found and captured by the Valkyrie-he needed to find his master, and keep him safe from harm. He charged through the forest, breaking branches, uprooting small trees and skidded to a stop half a mile in.

The forest was filled with sound; fluttering birds, chirping insects and snarling predators. He himself was the hunter this time, though his quarry was safe from his crushing strength, as long as the man had not done anything foolish and angered the Valkyrie.

The beast inside Jūgo didn't agree with him.

The beast too knew that Uchiha Fugaku had sent his youngest son to search for the elusive city, but never believed he would succeed. It believed Sasuke had to have known he'd gone to his death-he was too intelligent not to have considered this a possibility. But what could make him throw away his life so carelessly? It wasn't like him.

And again, that was where the beast and Jūgo disagreed. It thought the Uchiha above emotions, above believing in fairy tales-it did not see the man apart from his upbringing. The reasoning was clear to the troubled man.

He resumed storming through the evergreen, the scent of his master stronger now, and Jūgo's fears of Sasuke's capture were now confirmed. He came to a screeching halt, almost going over the edge as his trampling brought him to a cliff. The scenery was forgotten for an instant, as he fought to keep from losing his equilibrium; he fell backward, his head lifting toward the night sky once more, and he panted in sweet relief. The fall would most likely have killed him.

Jūgo closed his eyes to regain his senses and calmness. In his haste, he could very well get himself killed before he was of any use to his master. His heart slowed until it eased off into a natural rhythm and he allowed his body a moment to recover before opening his eyes again. Like the beast within him, he was easily distracted. Now in human form, he was also more prone to physical injury, and needed to be careful.

The sight before him roused his thoughts and the tall, lean-built man climbed to his feet once more. The valley was deep, lush, and its inhabitants well camouflaged by the high rise of surrounding mountains-the slopes leading into the sweeping basin gave nothing away to the structure nestled at its base. From here, Jūgo could not see the Valkyrie city-if he could've, then the home to the warriors of Valhalla Valley would've been found and raided generations ago.

But there was no denying Sasuke's scent. His master was in the belly of this beast, and if he wanted to see him free and safe, he needed to keep moving.

Fugaku would be, no doubt, no more than a day behind him.

Jūgo looked around for footholds, bracing himself as he attempted to climb into the jaws of the beast beneath. He had a natural affinity with animals and could call an aid in his descent, but the chances that Uchiha spies (or scouts from any of their allies) could be nearby shot down this idea-they would definitely spot him if he went by the wind or sky. He would not make it easier for Fugaku to follow and attack the Valkyrie city-not until Sasuke was safe and out of their way at least.

This was the safest course of action, crashing through forests and uprooting trees notwithstanding.

So Jūgo retained his human form, which while it wasn't so practical in hunting, didn't weigh him down so much. Freefalling down a cliff-side was delicate work-one wrong move and he could topple to his death. Still, there wasn't much time.

His unruly, spiky orange hair matted his head; hours later, Jūgo reached a flat, traversable wetland within the gorge. The change in scenery was a godsend-here, he would not be toppling trees or destroying the homes of the native wildlife. Despite the thick canopy, shrubbery was sparse at ground level, and he found it easier to navigate. Sasuke's scent became intermittent however, since this was more like swampland, but never led him off course.

Jūgo found a natural hovel, the opening of which he'd never have spotted if he hadn't known his master had definitely passed through here less than twenty-four hours ago, and brushing aside the camouflage, he quickly discovered what haters of the Valkyrie had been searching for centuries-the entrance to their city. It wasn't grand, just an enclosed, forestry lined path-the perfect hiding place.

Jūgo stopped at the edge of the path, wondering if he was doing the right thing after all-not to belittle his master of course, since Sasuke's life was more important to him than his own. Whose scent was Fugaku following, really?

Perhaps the Uchiha patriarch was relying on him racing after his master-no-one could track Sasuke quite like Jūgo.

The Valkyrie were not evil, no matter what the Uchiha were raised to believe, and despite their qualms with men, Jūgo held no hatred for them. It was just a society far removed from the rest of the world, and he was no-one to judge. But could he willingly lead Fugaku to them just to save one man?

And the more Jūgo wallowed in indecision, the more likely Sasuke would be executed before he could find him.

He made a decision: he would warn the Valkyrie, after ensuring his master's escape. Surely they had an army of their own, and were not helpless cubs?

Jūgo stared out over the darkened night, the sight of an illuminated city, and sighed. Bricks, mortar, and clay seemed to be the predominant building materials, but despite their roots in more ancient construction, the city was as large as any modern settlement, especially rivalling the ones created by the Uchiha. The Uchiha Citadel would tower over this place, but only in height. It was truly magnificent.

Jūgo sniffed the air, keeping an eye and ear out for the patrolling guards as he attempted to ascertain the direction of Sasuke's scent before going any further.

His master had sought this place for more than power, for more than glory, and something far more elusive than either of those things. Jūgo believed the man ill. It was a sickness according to their clan, to love a woman so much that they'd forgo multiple lovers: especially one he'd never met before. The Uchiha ancestors called it the soul mate principle, but many of them were now closed off to the ancient ways. It was the reason behind their desire to pull free from the hold of the gods. They believed in a structured society, but one ruled by their own kind, not others.

Still, Sasuke was a traditional Uchiha, and more than most, he valued his heart… he believed in fate. After all, this night marked the four year anniversary of the beginning of his master's task to find the elusive Valkyrie, and it was destiny in particular that Jūgo believed now held Uchiha Sasuke's dreams captive.

* * *

**Six months ago.**

Valkyrie history spoke of the legend of the goddess Ashanti. Outsider information on this wasn't exactly forthcoming, but Uchiha Sasuke believed he had a rough idea of the myth on how their people had come into being.

Ashanti was a heathen goddess, an ostracised queen that ruled over men, with female, mortal warriors as her army. Born of fire and her mother raped by a demon, she was unfit to preside on the higher planes. Cast onto the earth, she instead walked amongst the humans, teaching women self-reliance and independence from men. She laid the first laws of equality and objectivity in the law of nature. But Ashanti soon found love amongst the men who came to work with her followers and sought to make the mortal man who had captured her attention her mate.

But the man tricked her, stole her crown, and escaped the clutches of her warriors, never to be seen or heard from again. The Valkyrie believed the man justice was done to him by one of the lower demons, one loyal to Ashanti, despite her banishment. This demon-definitely male-went unnamed, but Sasuke believed it was most likely one of the demigods responsible for the curse on the Uchiha: a wolf spirit. And if his reasoning was indeed true, then it meant that the Uchiha and Valkyrie were more than polar opposites. They were natural enemies.

It would explain his father's attitude. When Fugaku spoke of them, it was with disdain and avarice, never the reverence their legends would otherwise inspire, despite a man's natural distaste to a society so controlled by women. It lay deeper than the superficiality of envy.

But Sasuke himself had never felt anything but fascination and excitement at the sound of the Valkyrie on another's tongue. He loved tales of their exploits from the time he was capable of understanding what they meant. His mother read to him, without his father's consent of course, and Itachi would regale him of stories passed on to him from his men in the field. His aniki commanded the Uchiha armies (no matter its size, it was still called that) as preparation for his rule once Fugaku either retired or died.

Like that man would ever willingly give up the crown while there was still breath in his body.

"Master?"

Sasuke was not startled by the sudden appearance of his personal guard, but had not expected the large man to come into his study so carelessly. Jūgo was more than a guard; he was surrogate family.

"It has been four years now, my Lord," Jūgo said, reverting to the official title with which he was supposed to address Sasuke. "When will you accept that this is a fool's quest?"

"Three years," Sasuke corrected him, not looking up. "It has been three years and six months."

"Three years and six months, wasted."

Sasuke growled. "Don't say that."

Jūgo bowed his head subserviently, but did not retreat. "Many a man has wasted years looking for them-this will take over your life, until you have nothing left to waste. Please…"

"Leave me," Sasuke interrupted, finally lifting his head to take the large man in. "Leave me Jūgo, and do not return until the morn."

"Yes my Lord." Dismissed, the man bowed and left.

Ordering him out like that left a bitter taste in Sasuke's mouth, since they were more friends and family than master and servant, but Jūgo didn't understand-it wasn't as simple as that. Nobody understood. But he hadn't told anyone about his desire to find the Valkyrie. His father had tasked him with it, but Sasuke had actually been looking far longer than the past few months. Sasuke wondered if Itachi knew (his aniki saw through him when no-one else could), and mused over that for a few seconds before returning to his reading.

While the Uchiha were Ōkami (wolf demon spirit), Valkyrie were bakeneko (cat demon spirit); the animal yōkai they depicted being their worship.

"And he will come," Sasuke muttered, tracing his fingers over the worn text of yet another scroll. It was in ancient Sanskrit, but being an Uchiha, he was learned. The words fell from his lips with practised ease. "The man obsessed, the man seduced, the man destroyed. Where none other can find, he will revel in. What none other can comprehend, he will see with eyes unseeing. He is the harbinger, the lover and the fool."

Another prophecy?

The thought died on his lips and Sasuke continued to read. A few hours later, he rubbed his eyes and the candle sputtered and died. Jūgo was right; though he'd never admit it, this was bordering on obsession. And he didn't care. That must make him the "fool". His eyes flickered over the line about the lover and the fool. It got his blood racing, and he wondered what the chances were that _he_ was the one spoken of in the prophecy. He had not seen any Valkyrie before, but the one called the _Leaves of Cherry Blossom_ sounded, from vague descriptions, like the epitome of beautiful.

And then there was the other thing.

Sasuke relit the candle and stared at it, his eyes blurring. The Uchiha Coven Seer (a title within their clan given to the man with the greatest sight, regardless of accuracy) had told him his soul mate was both hidden and surrounded, and when Sasuke first heard of the Valkyrie, he just _knew_-he knew she was one of them. His interest in the fanciful tales may have been a constant source of discomfort for his father, but made him feel as though he was a part of something bigger than himself.

He must have drifted off.

Sasuke always dreamt of the same thing-the temptress in an exotic headdress, her body enticing, her scent overpowering, and his need to lay with her unbearable. She danced in candlelight, in moonlight, but never in daylight. His aniki called her a Jorōgumo, a seductive goblin/trickster: no better than a demon.

And she danced. Hips swayed, arms rose and twirled; her mask kept her identity from him, and even her hair was hidden, under layers of woven fabric, beads, and animal skin. Her body was what entranced him now, like the porcelain skin was a spell cast upon his person. He knew what was coming, but was as usual, powerless to stop it. She sashayed, teased him, and invaded his mind. Some might say she controlled him. But her face wasn't the one he'd hoped for. Sometimes she'd remove the headdress and the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on would devour him, her body becoming his temple.

But this _Leaves of Cherry Blossom_ had no face.

The bakeneko yōkai descended on him and raped him of his pride and dignity; unable to move, Sasuke fell. He could only feel pain as he screamed; no voice, no pleads for his life... just death. And when he woke, he forgot, because if he _had_ remembered, even someone as naïve as Uchiha Sasuke wouldn't have been stupid enough to waltz straight into the waiting jaws of a bakeneko yōkai.

* * *

She woke in pain. Her skin lit on fire, her senses dulled, she couldn't even open her eyes. For a moment, Sakura thought she'd died, and Valhalla had denied her entrance. But the sensations now building in her body were not possible when dead. At first, the pain was confined to her throat, like a dagger pressed to her skin, drawing blood, and then moved lazily toward her sternum, as though tracing the outline of her form. It paused at her breasts, and after a moment's hesitation, released the pressure that had her so enflamed.

"Sakura," he whispered, realising she'd woken in the middle of his probing.

Uchiha Sasuke… he wasn't the submissive type, nor did he intend, now that he'd had his goddess and deflowered her, to give up his life so easily. He wanted more of what last night had brought to him, and as any man truly satiated by the consequences of his lust, had slumbered like a babe. She held a power over him, but he would not let her know this. She would come with him, no matter what.

She noticed the dagger in his hand and eyed him warily. "What are your intentions?"

He smiled lightly, now running his hand over her flat, toned stomach, and she realised they were both still naked and uncovered. Sakura could still smell the scent of their encounter in the air, and though the natural fragrance was arousing, it was a reminder of her failure. She was supposed to tie the prince up upon his slumber and kill him once he woke. Warrior to warrior, there was no honour in killing a sleeping opponent. But here he was, holding her weapon and gazing at her with both lust and curiosity. She clearly intrigued him.

"I asked you of your intentions," she said, when he refused to respond. "Speak."

Sasuke just smirked, lifting the dagger to rest the tip of the blade on her left breast. "To take you with me when I escape here."

She scoffed. "Then you are a fool."

His eyes narrowed, remembering that damn prophecy. He was no fool. "I am your lover," he said softly. "And I will not be going willingly into the beast you intend to devour me."

Sakura frowned. "Devour?"

The other prophecy-the one where the Valkyrie were the salvation of the Uchiha-played on his mind also it seemed. Sasuke removed the dagger from her breast, replacing it with his free hand and tracing the outline of her skin. She inhaled deeply, still wary of him, but not fighting him as he lowered his head. He kissed her, moving down her abdomen, his tongue leaving a wet trail as he travelled toward the apex of her inner thigh and womanly treasure. Dagger still tightly in hand, Sasuke dipped between her legs, intending on rising her so high that she would not notice he was gone until she came down.

He'd had enough of prophecies.

In a city so well guarded by Valkyrie, he would have little chance of finding Naruto and getting out of here without wound to himself or any of the warriors his _Leaves of Cherry Blossom_ held dear. The only hope either of them had was for her to be compliant. The knife she had so carelessly used to cut his bindings prior to their joining was no ordinary knife it would seem. The dagger was emblazoned with the script of her goddess, Bast. It also bore an insignia Sasuke didn't recognise and found himself curious about.

But first, he needed to find Naruto, and make sure _his_ Valkyrie hadn't already woken and carried out his execution. He would return for his cherry blossom, his _megami_, and convince her to aid their escape.

Momentarily, as his tongue divested the pink haired woman of her choral dignity, Sasuke remembered his father's last words to him before he'd set off to find the Valkyrie. He wondered now, how that man intended to find him, given that he'd been captured. But his concerns fluttered and flew away when Sakura moaned once more (a guttural sound unlike what she'd so far made), her hips rising as her body arched and he reminded himself of his current concerns.

Sakura wanted to rage at him, to demand a reason behind how he was able to tear down her guard, when she'd been killing since she was young, and had been preparing for the moment she would kill the future father of her child since she hit puberty. He had cast some sort of spell on her-there was no other explanation.

She came down from her high faster than he'd anticipated and mildly disappointed obsidian eyes bore through her; Sasuke waited for the sister to the Valkyrie Queen to recover, noting the way she was forcing herself to keep watching him.

"Hm." She licked her lips, drawing his attention to the motion. "Did you intend to distract me, Uchiha?"

"Of course," he said, now running his hand along hers. "You would not let me leave if I merely asked."

And with that, she stood abruptly, gathered up a dressing gown, and turned away from him. Sakura didn't hear him leave, but guessed that the shuffling of him hurriedly dressing did indeed precede his flight. A part of her was glad that he would leave, because this meant that he would survive and she didn't have to kill him… the other half of her brought a choked sob that she couldn't stop in time, her vision of the city that lay outside her window distorted by tears. She didn't want to turn back to see if he had indeed gone, chastising herself for _caring_, when her true misdemeanour had been to let him go in the first place.

He obviously cared nothing for himself, regardless of his claim to want to take her with him.

It was a good five minutes before she managed to force herself to glance back at the now empty bed they had shared; as expected, there was no-one there. Sakura glanced at the window as the curtains billowed against a sudden wind, distracting her. Sasuke wasn't where she left him... of course. She closed the door he'd opened and moved back to the window, trying to sense him; she wasn't without her own tracking skills after all. But all she could detect was the aroma of fire and sandalwood on the air.

In the distance, a deep, reverberating toll sent chills through her body and the bad omen had her reaching for her weapon (another dagger, as Sasuke had actually taken the one he'd been holding before). The sound of klaxons confirmed her fear; they were the horns of war.

* * *

Thank-you so much for the reviews the first chapter! I was so worried about posting it, but the reviews, favourites, and alerts, left me grinning like an idiot. Thanks so much. n_n

The storyline IS building, but I'm not going to force it. Not sure whether that means that this is a slow burn or not, since Sasuke and Sakura are already smitten with each other, and the war is on their doorstep, but nothing about this is going to be rushed. Hopefully, you guys will love the way I plan to do this.

Please review. (:

_TBC_

megami: goddess.


End file.
